


Lazy Sundays

by Higgles123



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, daddy Alfie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Alfie can’t get a lie in but his girls are so cute so he doesn’t mind too much
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 23





	Lazy Sundays

Alfie kept his eyes squeezed shut as he heard the bedroom door open and the not so quiet footsteps of one of his children sneaking towards the bed. It was Sunday and he wanted a lie in, so hopefully if he ignored the little cretin they’d go back to bed. He felt hot breath that smelled suspiciously like chocolate upon his cheek, and when he opened his eyes he tried not to jump at the sight of his youngest daughter, Soraya, staring at him intently; her face as close to his as humanly possible without touching. 

“Daddy, you’re awake,” she grinned. 

“Well, I was asleep right but then this adorably loud and slightly weird little girl what has chocolate all around her mouth just woke me up,” Alfie pretended to narrow his eyes at her. “And now I’m gonna have to get my ticklin’ fingers out.” 

“Not the tickling fingers, Daddy,” Soraya giggled, squealing excitedly when Alfie yanked her into the bed and began tickling her ribs. 

The noise woke Ava up but hearing Soraya’s giggling and Alfie’s guffawing was much too sweet to be annoyed at. Instead she laughed and tried to help Soraya break free from her father. 

“You know what I think, Soraya sunshine?” Alfie murmured in her ear. “I think we should get, Mummy.” 

Soraya dived on top of her mother and began tickling her while Alfie rubbed his beard against her neck. All of the light hearted commotion soon woke up Soraya’s older sisters and Raisa and Hannah came bounding in to join in the tickle fight with delight. 

“Right that’s enough now,” Ava decided when Soraya started to cry because Raisa was being too rough. 

“Fun killer,” Alfie pouted dramatically, rolling his eyes to the girls who all began to jeer at their mother for ruining their fun. “Seeing as Mummy is borin’, how about I keep everyone excited by makin’ my special pancakes?”

“Yay!” Hannah and Soraya cheered in unison.

“What exactly is special about them?” Raisa asked with a frown. “They’re just normal pancakes, Dad.” 

“Just normal pancakes? Raisa, you have wounded me,” Alfie gasped, clutching his chest and falling back onto the bed as though injured. “Those pancakes are far from normal and do you wanna know why? Cos they’re made with my love and that’s what makes them so special.” 

“And you cook them in special shapes for us!” Hannah smiled. 

“That’s right, Hannah bear,” Alfie nodded. “I do. And you know what? At least two of my girls appreciate the love that goes into those pancakes, so thank you. And as for you Raisa Roo; well I’m guessin’ you won’t be wantin’ any then?” 

“I didn’t say that,” Raisa muttered. 

“Well in that case you better come and give your old man a great big fat kiss and cuddle so I know you’re really sorry for upsettin’ me.”

Raisa rolled her eyes and let out a huff before allowing herself to be wrapped up in Alfie’s waiting arms. 

“Now you’ve gotta say ‘Daddy, I love you and you make the best pancakes in the world’.”

“Dad, I love you and you make the best pancakes in the world,” Raisa tutted, but still Alfie refused to let her go. 

“And now you’ve gotta say ‘Daddy, you’re the most handsome Dad on the earth and if I’m allowed some of your special pancakes then I will let you walk me to all the way to the school gates two mornings next week without complainin’ that you’re embarrasin’ me’.”

“Dad,” Raisa groaned. 

“Say it or there’s no pancakes for you,” Alfie shrugged. 

“Fine,” Raisa growled. “You’re the most handsome Dad on the earth and if I’m allowed some of your a little bit special pancakes then I will let you walk me all the way to the school gate _one_ day next week without complaining that you’re embarrassing me.” 

Alfie eyed her for a moment before grinning.

“Yeah that’ll do,” he agreed. “Right girls, get your bums downstairs; it’s pancake time.” 

The girls ran down the stairs hurriedly, fighting over who was going to have the most pancakes and Alfie turned to look at Ava, who was smiling at him with the sweetest expression on her face. Leaning over he brushed his lips against hers as his hand began to wander beneath the hem of her night dress. 

“Alfie,” she groaned, as his lips kissed their way down her neck. “The girls are waiting for breakfast.”

“They can wait a bit longer,” Alfie murmured as his hands began to creep up Ava’s thighs. 

“Daddy, Raisa said a swear word!” Hannah shouted from the bottom of the stairs. 

“No I didn’t you liar!” Raisa screeched. “Dad, Hannah’s telling lies on me!”

“You were saying?” Ava grinned as Alfie clapped his hand to his face and let out a groan. 

“These bloody girls,” he shook his head. “Raisa and Hannah, stop arguing or neither of you will get anythin’ and I’ll give all your pancakes to Soraya. So much for a bloody lazy Sunday.” 


End file.
